History Rewritten
by Lord Turkey
Summary: Attempt At A Samurai Wariors FanFiction at the seige of Osaka new events unfold forcing new alliences to be made between old opponents.Characters Include: Yukimura,Ieyasu,Kunoichi & more suprise apperences Dedicated To My Girlfriend Please R
1. Setting A Stage

Osaka Castle 1615

For an entire year the siege had been in fruition with the Tokugawa forces unable to break the castles defences but the Toyotomi forces had also been unable to break the siege and whilst food was plentiful the supplies of grain could not sustain the army nor the occupants of the town housed with the defences.

Yukimura Sanada though over this problem, he was revered as a great general and excellent strategist all in his life time but he was also a warrior of unprecedented skill; alongside his father he'd defended his home against a force that greatly outnumbered his own and despite him being captured his spear claimed many lives, as it had during the time he served alongside Shingen Takeda… including the legendary master of shadow Hattori Hanzo.

Yukimura smiled remembering the victory that had not only killed Hanzo but also two hundred strong band of Iga ninja's the warrior commanded. Hanzo's eighteen year old son had poorly succeeded his father so the ninja's disbanded into four groups each led by a low ranking samurai, Yukimura often wondered if Hanzo Masanari (Hanzo's son) would have been an opponent on par with his father, but Yukimura let the thought pass.

"Even though they shared the same name the sons failure to master ninjutsu would always mean he lived in his fathers shadow"

Yukimura sipped his tea however as he tried to think of a scheme that would secure more food he found his mind kept slipping back to the subject of the defeat ninja, unable to conceive a plan other then a midnight raid on the Tokugawa grain store he gave up.

"What troubles you Sanada?" a voice Yukimura didn't recognise asked.

Looking behind him the young samurai noticed a ronin samurai approach before seating himself next to Yukimura.

"Pondering the current situation regarding food" Yukimura responded to the ronin, and whilst Yukimura didn't recognise the dark-haired individual it was hardly unusual as hundreds of unknown unemployed samurai's had been trapped within the city walls unable to escape past the Tokugawa army.

"The cities supplies seem plentiful in my opinion master Sanada" The ronin responded whilst plucking as his bowstring testing its durability and flexibility.

"I do not argue the supplies are well stocked but if we are to feed both the army and the peasants from them for another year then the supplies shall soon dwindle"

The dark haired ronin nodded at the superior samurai's words understanding the pressure Yukimura was enduring it trying to find a solution. For an hour the pair talked of schemes and plans before Yukimura excused himself to bathe and further ponder the dilemma.

"What news Genhiso?" Ieyasu Tokugawa asked of the ninja that appeared before him.

"Yukimura fear the cities grain supplies will dwindle leaving too little for both people and warriors" The ninja summarised his earlier meeting with Yukimura.

"Then we shall offer an offer of 100, 000 koku of rice"

"Lord? Won't such an offer further advance this siege?" Genhiso asked whilst loosening his sash revealing the double-sided clothing he'd earlier used to infiltrate the enemy camp that had made the intelligence-gathering mission such as success to be disguise as a regular ronin.

"If that were all the offer consisted of but I shall only grant the relief if the Toyotomi army allows our army into the grounds of the city and Sanada opens the gates of the city personally"

"An excellent plan my lord that shall certainly crush both their moral and fighting spirit but do you believe Sanada will agree?"

"I doubt Sanada will agree without discussing the offer with his advisors. I also doubt Sanada will agree straight away but in six months when the winter storms come the offer will be hard of refuse"

Summoning an assistant to fetch paper, a brush and ink Ieyasu began writing the offer immediately then handed it to Genhiso.

"Whom do you want it delivered to my lord?" Genhiso asked tying the rolled up paper to the shaft of one of his arrows.

"Yukimura himself, it's a shame I cannot see his face when he reads it" Ieyasu said breaking into laugher as the image formed within his mind.

Drawing the arrow on his bow, Genhiso faced the sky before releasing the message-laden projectile into the sky despite the glow of the full moon without hesitation.

Both warriors watched as the arrow disappeared from view as if the nights sky itself had swallowed it.

"How do you know Yukimura will intercept the message?" Ieyasu asked

"Sanada bathes in the evening then maintains his armour while talking with his bodyguard" Genhiso answered

"I see" Ieyasu stated his curiosity now satisfied.

Closing his eyes Yukimura let the warmth of the natural hot spring engulf his senses. Part of him felt fear as not wearing his famous armour in case an attack or raid were about to be inflicted upon the castle. He let this fear drift aside, today had been a normal day in the siege; each forces frontline troops testing how far they could advance before resistance became too thick and retreated…a normal day.

"Without special strategies this stalemate may never be broken" he muttered aloud to himself

Opening his eyes he smiled seeing his armour still remained where he'd placed it twenty minutes ago along with his lunar spear and if an attack were indeed implemented he could easily don it and be at the forefront by use of his nearby steed within minutes. Sinking lower into the water Yukimura tried to remember a time before the chaos had engulfed Japan; before his body acquired its many scars.

Something worried Yukimura, opening his eyes he silently waded through the waist deep water to his spear, eyes alert for whatever disturbance he sensed, ears constantly on the alert as his lifetime of training kicked in.

Dismissing his paranoia as partaking of too much sake he replaced his spear next to his armour, upon which a single naked female balanced playfully amongst the crimson stack.

"I should get you to wear a bell" he said fighting back the laughter.

"Only kitty cats wear bells Yukimura" the female said jumping into the hot spring.

"Speaking of wearing things where are you're clothes Kunoichi?" Yukimura never knew the female ninja's real name and after a length pursuit of trying to find out he'd given up and merely referred to her by her title.

Wading through the hot spring Yukimura tried to find where the ninja hid submerged beneath the water, as he approached Kunoichi childishly splashed him in the face; his long black hair sodden and clinging to his features.

When the chaos first began Yukimura had tried in vain to get his bodyguard to act more mature and womanly…he failed, now after knowing her for over a decade he'd grown use to such childish behaviour and the samurai knew that she'd never change within his lifetime.

"Quiet day on the western front ah Yukimura?" Kunoichi asked sitting opposite the samurai.

"Did you do as I asked?" Yukimura questioned the ninja; his voice stern and commanding.

"Yeeesss already, you're no fun always, war this war that…"

"But you did complete you're mission?" he interrupted her childish complaint

"Yeeesss I poisoned their food supply soon they'll be seeing double"

"You were undetected?"

"I'm a ninja"

"You were undetected?" Yukimura asked again ignoring the statement.

"Yeeesss Yukimura, nobody saw this naughty ninja"

"You're missions have certainly been easier following the demise of Hanzo"

"Why you bring up that meanie?"

"Just remembering previous victories earlier"

"That's where he should remain Yukimura, in the past rotting in hell with the Demon Lord"

"Yes…we all owe Mitsuhide Akechi a lot for lessening that chaos"

"Do we respect traitors now Yukimura?" Kunoichi asked crossing her arms above her breasts

"Well…Um" Yukimura couldn't formulate a reply for a ninja she certainly understood the concept of the way of the sword.

"What if I were to defect? Would I still be respected?"

"Who says you're respected?"

"I know you respect me samurai I've saved your butt too many time for me to count of my fingers and toeseys" the female ninja stated lifting her fingers and toes into view.

"You're the one who gets me into such deadly situations accursed ninja!" Yukimura jokingly reprimanded his bodyguard.

Without speaking a word Kunoichi leaped into the air with a flip and grabbed a passing arrow out the air before landing on the surface of the water and remaining walking on water.

Both the ninja and samurai's eyes were drawn to the letter attached to the arrow:

"Sanada" was written on the side clearly addressing it to the samurai

"Oohh who's sending you love letters Yukimura?" the ninja teased skipping on the waters surface forcing the samurai to swim to catch her up to claim his letter; his eyes avoiding looking at her naked body.

Climbing out the spring Yukimura wrapped himself in a towel and opened the document that contained Ieyasu's offer.

Cursing the impossibility of the deal the samurai slammed his fist against his armour in anger before the irony of the situation occurred to him.

"They'll be giving us poisoned rice if we submit" he muttered aloud totally ignoring the female ninja who honestly wasn't interested in such matters of government or politics.

"Kunoichi fetch my advisors…"

Clothing himself in his black undergarment he squeezed through the side of his already constructed armour then began attaching his gauntlets and shin guards before finally picking up his spear.

"…We strike at dawn" Yukimura declared

Authors Notes: Whilst I'm Far From Happy With Writing In Third Person (I Normally Write First Person) I Felt I'd Have To For This Paticular Story, Anyhow R & R My Third Attempt At A Third Person Story And My First Attempt At Samurai Warriors Fanfiction


	2. Returning Within The Flames

Genhiso smiled overlooking the all too familiar battlefield.

Yukimura would eventually charge to within striking distance of Lord Ieyasu then both would be trapped within the camps fortifications leaving the ninja with the simple task of starting the blaze that would kill them both…effectively ending the chaos as nobody else would be around to participate it.

Someone had once told Genhiso "a ninja must always be the shadow of his lord" Genhiso detested that person he'd met on only a few occasions but also hated the fact he was weak enough to be defeated by Yukimura:

"If it weren't for his death my future would have never been this uncertain…" he cursed his hand upon the scar on his thigh that he'd gained during their last meeting.

"…Then again I must thank you, I suppose without you're weakness we'd never have become free"

With a single blow from his Iga-Kama he cracked open a keg of black powder spilling its contents upon the hay needed to feed the steeds.

"The perfect kindling" Genhiso muttered aloud then with speed only a ninja possessed he made sure the blaze would certainly be magnificent

He smiled thinking of his former adversaries rotting corpse

"Even you'll see the blaze from the underworld" he yelled aloud opening another keg of gunpowder.

Silently Kunoichi walked under the veil of darkness to the edge of the cities walls and in a corner shrouded in darkness between a stable and a sword smiths she waited as she'd often done since the winter siege.

Waiting as she often did away from the eyes of Yukimura, from the eyes of the other samurai and the peasants…they would never understand.

Yukimura would detest her if he knew of her actions hence the need for such secrecy.

Sitting cross-legged upon the floor with her back against the wall she closed her eyes and listened for the slightest evidence of him approaching or his presence.

She didn't have to wait long.

Opening her eyes she stood to face a dark blue clothed individual.

"You kept me waiting" she said looking into the masked face of the Shinobi.

"Forgive me the guards were vigilant tonight" he said taking off his mask.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" Kunoichi stated grabbing the ninja into a hug before pulling him to the floor beside her.

The metal guard that followed the contours of his brow and forehead hit the floor with a slight thud; not loud enough to draw attention but the pairs eyes were still instantly drawn to the small noise.

The pair kissed whilst their arms entwined one another.

"I love you Hanzo" Kunoichi whispered into the male ninja's ear.

Hanzo Hattori, the son of the original Hanzo Hattori to whom he shared his name. Aged eighteen at the time of his father's death he was still not a master ninja, a title his father had achieved by the same age. In desperate pursuit to learn the skills to be his father's equal he pushed the clan of Iga ninja's under his command too far thus starting their rebellion and later disbanding. However now aged thirty-two he had learned the necessary skills from Kunoichi…then the pair had fallen in love.

"Yukimura is going to attack the Tokugawa camp at dawn" Kunoichi said pushing her lover away.

Masanari felt no affiliation to Ieyasu Tokugawa despite the fact his father the famous "Devil Hanzo" had served under him, in fact Masanari resented Ieyasu for always requiring his fathers services and thus keeping father and son apart.

"Be Careful" Masanari warned

Both ninja's felt the icy chill that warned of a bad battle ahead.

"Watch over me?" Kunoichi asked looking into her lovers brown eyes.

"Always, from the shadows and rooftops"

"Thank you" Kunoichi said squeezing closer to Masanari as he held her.

"You should go, Sanada will be worried about your whereabouts" Masanari said pushing the female ninja away.

"One day I will reveal you to Yukimura" she said climbing to her feet.

"I doubt that day will come, as long as Sanada has the scars of my father upon his flesh he shall always hate the name Hattori"

"You don't hate Yukimura? But he killed your father!"

"I harbour no resentment to Sanada, my fathers devotion to duty and Ieyasu sending him on such an impossible mission killed my father"

Masanari leaped the wall separating the compound from the countryside and battlefield in a single leap leaving his lover looking up at the stars…dreaming of a day when peace would rule the land

So upon the coming of dawn new battle cries filled the air as the Toyotomi under the lead of Yukimura charged the Tokugawa frontline.

His spear swinging from side to side upon his mount as its blade spills fresh Tokugawa blood on a battlefield that had already seen its fair share of blood.

Kunoichi on foot weaved amongst the crowds of friend or foe alike, her ninja speed keeping her from harm as her twin knives slit throats to claim more lives.

Three Toyotomi soldiers charged her from behind, the adrenaline running through her blood not registering the sound of urgent footfalls until it was too late.

Turing all the female ninja could see was steel as a sword came towards her, unable to move out the way she closed her eyes; excepting death.

Seconds past but no fatal blow fell upon the ninjas face.

Opening one eye at a time she looked down at the three corpses that lay at her feet.

Shurikens embedded in each of the corpses foreheads.

"Kunoichi I see you're still a most proficient bodyguard"

"You know me Yukimura" she said jumping upon the spot and looking at the mounted samurai.

From the corner of her eyes she witnessed the slight movement that gave away her saviours presence.

"Thank you Masanari" she whispered quietly to herself.

Two warriors struck spear upon spear.

The clang of metal upon metal seemed to reverberate about the battlefield.

The spectacle of the two warriors duelling seemed to make everyone who viewed the combat freeze and watch.

After all this small two man battle would ultimately determine the outcome of the battle…the siege of Osaka was coming to a close.

Both warriors' bodies burned with rage as the equally matched opponent blocked each powerful blow.

The crimson armoured samurai: Yukimura Sanada

The silver armoured & cloaked samurai: Ieyasu Tokugawa

Sweat beaded upon the foreheads of both warriors as the excretion of the duel robbed the opponents of strength.

As each weakened an explosion, destroyed the tense atmosphere.

Soldiers screamed as they burned.

Each burning survivor of the explosion falling upon the corpses of those that were not so lucky.

Genhiso smiled viewing the carnage his explosion had caused.

He watched from his elevated position above the main camp as the fortifications caught ablaze trapping everyone inside.

In one small square of the Tokugawa camp Genhiso took particular interest, as the three occupants looked about bedazzled at the flaming inferno that surrounded them.

"Ieyasu! Yukimura! I hope you like you're final resting place" the ninja yelled

"Traitor" the pair accused in unison as their hateful glares found the speaker.

"You dare call me a traitor? Why? After all I'm ending the chaos that's ravaged this land for so long, with the pair of you dead peace shall return to the land…"

Drawing an arrow upon his bow he took aim at the third occupant of the burning square: the female ninja.

"…but if you two still wish to duel to the death don't let me interrupt you but I insist on eliminating the distraction"

Releasing the drawn bowstring the arrow sailed perfectly at Kunoichi, all eyes locked on the missile.

A flash of movement and it a clang of metal upon metal and a new individual occupied the burning prison; Masanari Hattori.

Removing his mask he stopped the questions that were already forming upon the lips of the two samurai, confirming his identity as the son of the legendary ninja and not the legendary ninja himself.

"Ah now a pitiful son enters the fray, who do you side with Masanari? You're fathers enemy or his lord?"

Without saying a word Masanari stepped in front of Kunoichi; protecting her body with his own and confirming his alliance.

"You're flames cause us no harm foolish ninja" Yukimura shouted at the distant figure upon the hill overlooking them.

"Where you have failed to kill us we shall succeed in killing you" Ieyasu yelled standing next to Yukimura and practically declaring a truce between the two samurais.

Genhiso laughed, despite the fear that welled up inside him at the sight of the two former adversaries declaring to hunt him till death.

"Then my arrows shall claim all you're lives instead of the fires of fate"

Another arrow notched upon his bow.

Genhiso screamed as a figure leaped over him from behind, the unknown warriors weapon slashing a wound through Genhiso's right eye partially blinding him.

"Damn you!" Genhiso cursed taking his hand from upon the wound.

His red blood clinging to him palm.

Clearing the burning fortifications with a single flip the figure landed in a crouch between the two samurai and two ninja.

"It cannot be" Yukimura said in disbelief

"My god" Ieyasu muttered at a loss for words.

"Long time no see" Kunoichi giggled

Masanari looked at the slowly standing figure, his eyes taking in every detail from the torn and burned clothing to the weapon that was clenched within its grasp.

The youngest member of the congregation knew little of the warriors of the land but he knew this one, Masanari muttered a single word:

"Father"

Authors Notes: Ah Finally The Moment That I Was Building Up To In The Previous Chapter, The Fabled Return Of My Favourite Charater (And Breaking The Historical Chronology Of Events That I'd Researched So Hard!)


	3. Plans, Prepration & Confrontation

"My lord you should flee" Devil Hanzo Hattori said his eyes watching Genhiso scramble for safety up the hillside.

"Hanzo?" Ieyasu muttered, he'd believed his prized ninja to be dead for the past eighteen years and he announces himself as if he had merely been absent a few days.

"The east path appears to be safest"

"I killed you" Yukimura said stumbling backward in fear of the otherworldly ninja.

For the briefest of seconds a small smile crept on the ninja's face.

"Genhiso is a cunning adversary, my lord a samurai such as Sanada may prove useful"

Ieyasu nodded then with a firm grip upon Yukimura's shoulder began moving towards the eastern path, Ieyasu swearing he'd save his own life before trying to comprehend the resurrection of Hanzo.

Yukimura struggled in Ieyasu's grip for a few seconds before trudging along behind his sworn enemy as after they were travelling in the opposite direction of the demonic ninja Yukimura now greatly feared.

Masanari and Kunoichi both stared at Hanzo silhouetted against the backdrop of flames.

For a few seconds the three stood amongst the inferno before Masanari pushed Kunoichi from his path and charged his father; the sound of his anger filled battle cry echoing around them.

Hanzo feinted to the right, the weight of his Kusari-Gama wrapping around his son's feet tripping him.

Roaring in frustration Masanari leaped to his feet his own identical Kusari-Gama blade poised to pierce his fathers throat.

Chuckling Hanzo gripped Masanari's wrist painlessly throwing him off balance to the floor again.

"Why do you insist on fighting me Shinobi?" Hanzo asked effortlessly leaping aside another potentially lethal attack.

"A demon that posses my father corpse ought to be destroyed" Masanari yelled pointlessly charging once more.

Openly laughing Hanzo pushed his son to the floor once more.

"Shinobi I hope this Kunoichi has taught you better skills them this"

"I have a name and you should know it!" Masanari yelled

Kunoichi stepped in front of the charging Masanari.

"Its you're father, I'm certain of it…we've fought before" Kunoichi said grasping Masanari's shoulders. She saw the hate within his eyes and it saddened her. What relationship must these two have had to develop such hatred? She pondered.

Masanari fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed into his lovers chest.

"Bastard" he cursed at his father who simply remained silent.

"We've got to go" Kunoichi whispered feeling the heat of the surrounding fire upon her flesh.

"The eastern path?" she asked Hanzo.

He nodded in confirmation.

Kunoichi knew he harboured no hatred for her by looking into his eyes just as her instinct told her that he harboured no hatred for Yukimura either and from his earlier display his loyalty to his lord was still as strong as ever despite his eighteen year absence.

"You coming Hanzo?" she asked.

He'd already vanished; just like Hanzo to never be far from his lord Kunoichi sarcastically thought.

Kunoichi kissed her lover, although his tears had stopped the hatred still remained.

"We've got to go" she repeated again.

Dry autumn leaves and pink cherry blossom petals floated engulfed the pair, as the haze of nature was disrupted by the wind the pair had already gone.

Meanwhile Genhiso sits crouched within a nearby temple, cloth bindings cover his useless eye.

Although trying to meditate he finds the task impossible, the mere thought of Hanzo Hattori causes a floor of anger to release within him. He'd always hated his former teachers lessons on philosophy that he endured to gain the killing techniques the master ninja possessed.

His scared thigh ached as much as his lost eye as he remembered the fighting that had occurred between himself and Hanzo, the fight that had led to his banishment from the Iga clan of ninjas.

"Now Devil Hanzo has returned from the afterlife, but for what reason? To once again protect Ieyasu?"

Roaring in frustration Genhiso shattered a statue at the thought that if not for Hanzo's interference his plan would have succeeded and he'd be titled a hero of the times.

A large smile spread across Genhiso's face as an idea came to him.

"It is written that to fight fire a warrior should use fire, then perhaps to fight a devil you should use another devil"

Genhiso's resolution was set as he though of the few alliances he had, but just like Hanzo this one had returned from the dead and Genhiso was still within good standing with the ninja's lord.

Taking brush and ink Genhiso began writing his request for alliance.

Within a cave illuminated by the poor light of a single candle several former enemies seated themselves uncomfortably upon the rocks.

Ieyasu asked the question that every one of them wanted answering:

"How?"

"After being struck down by the samurai…"

Hanzo's glanced in the direction of Yukimura

"…I was still alive when the castle collapsed but upon finding myself trapped within the debris I meditated to preserve my body until I was freed from my imprisonment earlier today and feeling the vibration of cannons through the earth…"

"The Sanada-Mara" Yukimura interrupted

Everyone within the cave nodded in confirmation.

"You came a-running and saved the day" Kunoichi gave the shortened version of Hanzo's story climax.

"And you know Genhiso?" Ieyasu asked

"Yes master he was a former pupil, a poor one by all measures if Shinobi of such poor quality are amongst you're employ master I fear for you're safety"

"A former pupil!…" Masanari yelled in disgust

"…No wonder I never saw you growing up if on you're time off you were training another ninja instead of your own son!…"

Hanzo looked at his son's eyes instantly silencing him with a parental glance.

"You're training has not suffered from my lack of tuition from what I've already witnessed this Kunoichi has taught you well…just not well enough to defeat me"

"No warrior in this land is a match for Hanzo" Ieyasu stated looking at Masanari.

Yukimura cleared his throat.

"You failed to kill him Sanada, the praise was well justified" Ieyasu continued

Yukimura laughed.

"And how long has my bodyguard been seeing this ninja?" His hand gesturing towards Masanari.

"Ten years" Kunoichi said her gaze falling downwards.

"And does he make you happy?" Yukimura asked

"Yes!" Kunoichi answered her tearful gaze looking at Yukimura.

"Then I allow you're partnership"

"As do I" Hanzo stated

"Genhiso" Masanari said bringing the assembly back to the matter at hand.

"Must be killed" Yukimura said

"And until we have his head I declare a truce between us all" Ieyasu said placing his hand outward

"Agreed" Yukimura declared as he shook it.

"I have a plan" Hanzo said

All eyes looked at the ninja, his aged and damaged clothing showing the signs of his hibernation.

"Genhiso has alliances with many ninja clans, many of which I have wronged in the past so he shall have no difficulty in convincing an assassin to claim my head"

"Please continue" Ieyasu said

"I propose that you my lord and Sanada directly attack one ninja clan whilst the Kunoichi and Masanari covertly attack another this should direct their wrath at Genhiso as they shall assume betrayal"

"And you're role?" Yukimura asked

"I shall await my assassin, I believe I know whom will be sent thus I am the best qualified among us to fight another master ninja"

"Are we all agreed on this course of action?" Yukimura asked

The assembly agreed and upon Hanzo giving more information they left for their various tasks, Masanari not bidding his father farewell even when Kunoichi gave her former adversary a pair of Masanari's clothing to replace Hanzo's damaged ones.

Upon a single hilltop Hanzo Hattori sat cross-legged.

His mind cast to the winds as he meditated, his astral form roaming the area searching for any form of the assassin that would be coming.

Clutching his Kusari-Gama Hanzo twisted at the waist as he launched into mid air, the sound of clashing steel and he landed perfectly on his feet.

"I knew it would be you" Hanzo said looking at his assassin

"And I knew you'd know" The male assassin said.

The pair let their weapons hand weak within their hands each knowing the other to be honourable and wouldn't strike in an unfair way.

"Last time we fought for three days until declaring a draw"

"Indeed"

"I trust you're alone"

"Knowing her my teammate probably dwells nearby"

Both chuckled

"And if she interferes again?" Hanzo asked

"I have made her swear upon my honour nor to, she shall not break such a vow"

"Shall we begin?" Hanzo asked as the sun rose above the horizon

"Within the forest like last time?" The second ninja asked

Hanzo nodded in conformation.

Silently the pair walked through the tree line into the depth of the bamboo forest until the sunrise was out of view.

The pair separated till a great distance was between them, both turned to look in the direction of the other then they charged.

Hanzo holding his Kusari-Gama

The assassin holding his short sword.

As the pair passed they each expertly evaded the others potentially fatal blow.

"I see an Azuma ninja's swordsmanship is still poor at best" Hanzo said suppressing the laughter within his lungs.

"And I see an Iga ninja's Okinawa Kobudo is still poor at best" The Assassin replied

"But despite this we pair should still battle"

"Yes Hanzo Hattori we should battle, if not for our lords wishes then for our own"

"Yes Rikimaru I agree"

Again the pair charged into combat, the thought of old scores to settle within the forefront of their minds.

As the clash of steel scythe upon steel sword announced another failed bout the blue eyes of Hanzo stared into the single blue and single yellow of Rikimaru.

Authors Notes: Mostly Scene Setting In This Chapter But I Did Strike Upon The Idea Of Adding Another Of My Girlfriends Favourite Characters (Cannot Add Many Of Mine As They're Mostly Dead By This Point!) And Yes Its Rikimaru From Tenchu (And All The Infomation I Dredged Up From The Confines Of My Memory So Its Probebly Not 100 Correct Or Acurate But Still Its Rikimaru!) And I Wonder What Girl The Pair Of Ninjas Were Discussing?...Come On It Dosen't Take A Genius


	4. The Battle Of The Bloody Farmhouse

"Must we try something so blatantly obvious?"

Yukimura stared at the farmhouse in the distance, his well-trained eyes viewing the thirty of so farmhands that tended the fields.

However with both Yukimura and Ieyasu having ninja's within their employ both knew much about the secret understandings of ninjutsu so each knew that every occupant of the quaint little farmhouse were indeed merely disguised ninja agents.

"Hanzo I have entrusted my life to on many occasions and I've learned to trust his judgment in such matters"

"That's a yes then?" Yukimura sarcastically questioned the equally ranking samurai.

"Yes Sanada, if Hanzo believes we can achieve this goal then we must put faith in his plans, you yourself have fought Hanzo on many occasions, yet you have no respect for him?"

Yukimura nodded:

"Yes but is that reason alone why I should endure such a suicide mission?"

"Perhaps…but we believed you to have killed Hanzo, you took his life isn't it a fair debt that you should repay with yours after all I strongly doubt either of us would have survived Genhiso's trap"

"Speak for yourself Ieyasu"

"Must you mock me Sanada? We are united be a truce for vengeance against another not each other remember that Yukimura"

"Ieyasu I mock to alleviate the silence between us"

"If we do not work together then the silence for us both may be eternal"

"I'll watch your back"

"And I'll watch yours"

Both dismounted from their steeds and strapped their armour tight to their bodies... Ieyasu tying his unique helmet to his head.

The pair picked up their spears and slowly began walking towards the distant farmhouse; the reflections from their crimson and silver armour and steel weapons alerting their victims.

Within the ninja base hundreds of ninjutsu trained warriors took up arms at the sentry's alert of the advancing samurai warriors.

Although the two samurai were greatly outnumbered everyone knew whom they were; Yukimura Sanada & Ieyasu Tokugawa two warriors with legendary status within their lifetimes.

As the mob of people swarmed from the farmhouse the two samurai's still advanced at a leisurely pace, their spears hung limp at their sides.

Many ninja's moral was crushed at seeing the stride of the two warriors, neither showed signs of fear despite the odds being greatly out their favour.

Many ninja's fled in fear.

With the distance between the samurai and ninja lessened the crimson and silver warriors picked up speed and held their spears as if they knew and intended to use them.

As the distance became measurable in meters the two groups shouted battle cries, the ninja hoard calling upon the powers of ninjutsu magic and the elements to aid them. The two samurai relied on more physical assistance, as individuals:

"For the Tokugawa!"

"Witness the might of the Sanada!"

As Yukimura's vertical slashes cut down four ninja he switched the spear between his left hand to his right and continued the momentum of the vertical movement and killed another five ninjas who failed to defend themselves.

Ieyasu's single one hundred and eighty degree horizontal slash gutting six ninjas before he pivoted on his right foot leaving him back to back with the younger crimson samurai.

Despite the growing number of combatants that joined the fray the pair still though on valiantly, their bodies constantly in contact as the two experienced warriors reacted and attacked as if they were one being.

Their eyes both scanning the circle that surrounded them as well as the distant archers that notched arrows.

Each separated, taking their own course so that the archers would have a more difficult time targeting them; just one of the feats constant experiences upon the battlefield teaches.

As the arrows flew at their retrospective targets both heavily armoured samurai rolled across the ground dodging the arrows, a short dash later and the pair were once again back-to-back.

"Twenty eight" Yukimura yelled to his partner behind him

"Thirty three" Ieyasu responded

"Looks like I've got some catching up to do!"

A glance over their shoulders at their partner and the pair split and ran in opposite directions at the crowd of ninjas.

Spears deflecting and countering the attacks of various modified farming tools utilised as weapons, with each having experiences with ninja both knew how to fight against such a threat; something Hanzo understood and thus why these two were the perfect choice for a direct assault.

As three ninja's jumped at Yukimura the samurai remained calm, his expression neutral until the penultimate second.

Flipping the spear with his hands he planted the shaft into the earth propelling him upwards out of the combined attack.

Then at the climax of the pole-vault manoeuvre the swept the blades of his spear across the attackers chests.

Ieyasu's countering of an aerial assault whilst still effective was far less flamboyant.

Planting his spear with the ground just like Yukimura he impaled one ninja upon its tip, his unarmed hands grabbing another falling ninja and throwing him against his companions. With a sick crunch, shower of claret and weight upon Ieyasu's neck the final ninja was impaled upon the horn adorning his armour.

"Yukimura!…"

The crimson armoured samurai turned to view his partner, the corner of his mouth twisting into a grin as he viewed the macabre sight.

"I've wanted to do that for years!"

Yukimura laughed out loud

"I've always wanted to forcefully insert that helmet where the sun don't shine but each to their own"

Yukimura jabbed his spear tip into the face of a ninja whose sword was raised in attack, the ninja didn't scream in pain for long.

Tears misted Ieyasu's eyes as he watched the spear-wielding samurai dispatch his victims with such ease.

"Weeping Ieyasu?" Yukimura asked

"Yes Yukimura, Weeping for Tadakatsu"

"Ah, Tadakatsu these ninja's wouldn't still survive if he were here"

"Of that I am certain Yukimura"

"Keiji also would be a handy ronin to have in a situation like this" Yukimura yelled whilst blocking attacks with the shaft of his spear.

A ninja leaped between the pair, a single hooksword held with each of his hands.

A nearby blast and the stench of gunpowder and the ninja were knocked backward to the floor as a lead shot embedded within his ribcage.

For a second the combat lessened as ninja and samurai all looked at the figure striding towards the battle; the auscultator of the gunshot.

Two belts of ammunition hung upon his otherwise naked torso, his large black boots striding overly confidently towards the fighting mass of men.

Brushing aside a black bang of long hair from his right eyes he announced his intentions:

"Is this a private party or can anybody join in?" his raised voice asked; a wide smile upon his face.

A ninja materialised behind him, without breaking his stride he fired the musket he wielded over his shoulder; the lead meets forehead shot killing the surprised ninja.

The name of the gunman? Magoichi Saika.

Several ninja's charged the Saika Mercenary, each one felled by a lead shot rupturing vital organs as the gunman's expert aim and well known quick draw and reloading notched up his own kill count.

Ducking a farming scythe aimed at his face Magoichi countered stabbing the bayonet attached to his musket into the face of his attacker.

When the mid-day sun raised into the sky the battle was over, the killed ninja's corpses littering the many rice fields that the battle had occurred within.

Yukimura, Ieyasu and Magoichi were the only survivors.

Yukimura and Ieyasu checking their weapons and armour for potential defects…Magoichi taking a different approach as the chewed upon the toothpick that hung between his lips; just as he had done throughout the entire battle.

"What brings you here mercenary?" Ieyasu asked taking in Magoichi's lack of armour… or lack of a shirt for that matter.

"Well with the demon lord defeated I'm just wandering from here to there"

"Fancy helping kill a ninja? We could use a sharpshooter" Yukimura suggested

"If the price is right" Magoichi said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Whatever you can plunder from these corpses is yours" Ieyasu suggested

"Deal but I'd prefer the company of a lady"

Both Ieyasu and Yukimura exchanged a glance but neither said anything, surely they'd pass a brothel somewhere on their travels.

"Any idea what we do now?" Yukimura asked Ieyasu

"Go back to the cave?" Ieyasu suggested shrugging his armoured shoulders

"You mean Hanzo didn't say!"

Ieyasu nodded

"Damn that ninja!" Yukimura cursed

"Wonder how everyone else is doing?" Ieyasu questioned, his mind wondering.

Genhiso sat within the confines of his hidden home.

His eye stung but despite the new area of darkness that encroached upon his vision his fighting skills had not been compromised nor had his aim; training all day had confirmed this.

Soon the five warriors would come for him, his only hope was that his alliance with the Azuma clan would prove fruitful and they'd kill his attackers before the two samurai and three ninja found his hidden home.

Genhiso had no doubt he was a match for many of them in one on one combat, sat crossed legged and in deep though Genhiso prayed Devil Hanzo wouldn't be the one to challenge him.

He'd never beaten Hanzo before.

The more Genhiso wept the more his eye stung and the more his eye stung with pain the greater his thirst for vengeance became.

Authors Notes: Originally I Wanted This Chapter To Be A Short Look At How Each Character Was Acomplising Their Mission Then Thought What The Hell And Made It Longer, Had To Add A Small Ma Chao & Zhao YunReferences Too (AnotherTwo Of My Girlfriends Favourite Characters) Then I Decided To Add Another Of My Favourite Into The Group...Hopefully I Won't Regret That Idea At A Later Date!


End file.
